Blaze Must Sleep
by Shadowhusbano
Summary: Blaze the cat must sleep, but what shall she need to get what she wishes? Well, lets take a look at this small reading and see, shall we? First story here, so forgive me if this summary, or the story sucks.


Blaze p.o.v

I glared silver, blue, and black red streaked fur down hatefully emerald and topaz eyes staring at me in wonder with a pair of red pools eased over me amusedly.

_"I'm sleepy"_

I spoke imagining sending Silver a flame burning him to sweet bitter ashes, stabbing a blue neck with the butchers knife in hand setting his scalp a'flame, and shooting the red streak on top the black hedgehog with a 45 caliber hand held shotgun. I slowly spoke considering what these thoughts', I even liked them all 'but to much be 2 freak'in much people.'

_"I will kill you if you don't let me sleep **Hedgehogs**."_

My voice brimmed blazing with pure hate the last word slipping into a venomous kiss of sorts. They all cringed, except Shadow, he simply stood tall, his arms crossed, as if he was given a degree to a big mansion with a smirk planted on his tan muzzle. The other two stood shaking like leaves, and hiding behind him like he was going to do something about the 'Big bad puddy cat', he growled angrily towards them, making them freeze for a moment, and run out of the room for their lives with a faint "Bye Blaze"s and "See ya Shadow"s, He walked up to me and nudged my cheek with his fingers, leaving slight heat across my white muzzle.

_"Night Blaze, sweet dreams'"_

He said sweetly starting leaving the room, I stopped him, my hand enclosing his wrist gentle, yet firm grip.

_"Don't."_

He stopped and turned around, setting his blaing gaze on me.

_"Yes sweet Flame?"_

He voiced slight concern, as he motioned close to my bed without as much as a second thought. I tugged him in with me, and curled against his side.

_"I'm cold, I need something warm to sleep with."_

He smirked

_"Why not a stuffed animal?"_

He asked innocently.

_"You **ARE **my stuffed animal Shadow"_

I purred softly into his side. Shadow spoke again catching my attention.

_"Why not use your flames, dear feline?"_

He was starting to get on my nerves now. I leaned into his soft warm fluffy chest and spoke, barely audible.

_"Shut up, I'd burn the bed, don't test my patience you stupid hedgehog."_

I quietly snapped, he chuckled and replied.

_"I'm only stupid for you feline."_

I sighed and laughed a little.

_"Thats right, my stupid, so called, ultimate hedgehog."_

I could practically hear his frown 'Sensitive I see' Thinking to myself as I purred gently to his heart beat. He spoke again.

_"So called? Last time I checked I am the ultimate hedgehog."_

I frowned and looked up to him, strait in the crimson gaze we stared to each other for a long time until I asked the question that popped into my head.

_"Then why so friendly and warm, instead of distant and cold, as usual?"_

He stared at me, his mouth twisted into a more thoughtful frown, and his brow line scrunched slightly in thought as he stared me in the eyes, I stared back searching his eyes for anything, all i got was mixed emotions, from happy to concern and something I couldn't quit place. he spoke again.

_"Well I guess you just warmed my frozen muscle"_

He smiled confidently, his brow un-scrunched as he closed his beautiful crimson orbs behind black lids, taking my hand and placing it over the left side of his chest. I nuzzled my muzzle closer to his, as one of his eyes opened to me. I replied hazily but thoughtfully.

_"Your septum?"_

I tilted my head slightly, he chuckled and shook his head.

_"No, that's inside it"_

My eyes widened slightly in realisation.

_"Oh, your-"_

I didn't get to finish as his hand shot over my mouth, he chuckled at my face and replied.

_"Yes, my heart"_

I frowned at him for not letting me finish.

_"You didn't let me say what I was gonna say."_

I pouted and layed my head more onto him. He remained silent for a good few moments. I spoke softly, falling asleep into his form within my half daze, instantly forgetting what i had said to him. I heard him chuckle at me as I fell into a warm sleepish half-wakened state, and he said

_"Only yours, and you're mine"_

I vaguely felt him hold his arms around my form, my tail swished slightly in a calm soothing notion around one of his legs lazily but thoughtfully.

_"Night Shadow."_

I managed to mumbled as darkness over took me then consuming me into dreams and unconsciousness. Just before I completely passed out, i heard a small voice saying something to me i knew it was Shadows but... He wouldn't say that, would he?.

_"Sleep tight, love you"_

Smoothly escaping his sweet lips. tucking the blankets over our forms, snuggling back into me. my dreams filtered around his warm embrace, and playing cat and mouse with Sonic and Silver as they ran away from fire blazing across the ground after there tails. I can swear I smiled in my dreams even though I was asleep at this time. My tail twitched as I thought in there. _'Damn Shadow chuckles a lot'_

End -


End file.
